Farewell to Halcyon Days
by Perla B
Summary: Coincée contre un des bords, une enveloppe. Il la saisit, fronce les sourcils. Le sceau qui la scelle est rouge et marqué de ce qui semble être une mauvaise représentation d'une patte de chien. De l'autre côté, il lit le nom du destinataire écrit de façon assurée. Sirius Black. Et alors, il se souvient.


Bonjour :) voici un petit OS écrit pour un concours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Il est minuit. L'année nouvelle, les douze coups de la pendule, les exclamations de joie, et il lève son verre. En boit une gorgée, grimace. Il le connaît bien, ce liquide ambré, et pourtant. Pourtant aujourd'hui, sans savoir pourquoi, l'amertume le dérange. Peut-être est-ce dû à la sienne, d'amertume, celle qui l'empêche d'être heureux quand on célèbre le rétablissement d'un ami, celle qui l'empêche de sourire autrement que par ce rictus coincé sur son visage émacié. On le bouscule un peu, on lui donne un coup sur l'épaule, on le traite de rabat-joie en riant. On lui demande de laisser cette 'face de dix pieds de long' derrière lui et de profiter de la soirée. Et puis on lui prie d'excuser son ami d'avoir trop bu et de lui dire des choses si désagréables. Mais Sirius le sait, l'alcool délie les langues, et ces paroles un peu vaseuses dans la bouche pâteuse d'un homme trop ivre ne sont que le reflet de ce que pensent tous ceux qui sont sobres. Il sourit, parvient à émettre un rire rauque, trinque avec les uns, chante avec les autres.

Et puis il n'en peut plus. Dix minutes sont passées, et il en a déjà assez de cette nouvelle année. Il s'excuse, prétend chercher une bouteille, assure qu'il revient, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pour une minute. Et il s'échappe d'un enfer, seulement pour mieux s'enfoncer dans le sien. Cette demeure à l'aspect si morne qu'il en pleure, ces pièces qu'il abhorre tant et qu'il pourrait quitter sans regrets. A nouveau. Non, cette maison ne sera jamais son foyer, qu'importe ce qu'il a pu y vivre, les bons moments, les moins bons. Les rires dans la cuisine d'un passé lointain et irréel, les bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier alors que lui et son frère se précipitent dans leurs chambres pour éviter la colère de leur mère, le tintement des flûtes qui s'entrechoquent durant un repas de famille, les papiers déchirés des cadeaux de Noël. Tout ça a disparu depuis longtemps, ne restent plus que le murmure du vent et le craquement du bois. Et puis ses sanglots, parfois.

Il arrive dans sa chambre. Son refuge, le seul endroit où il pouvait être lui-même sans s'attendre à un regard plein de reproche ou de déception. Le seul où il se sentait à l'aise. A présent, elle ne représente plus rien qu'un fantôme parmi tant d'autres, noyée qu'elle est dans les souvenirs douloureux de sa vie avant leur mort. Il s'assoit sur le lit, contemple les murs, les photos de ses amis, qui bougent, sourient. Ils sont heureux, à cette époque. Ils sont beaux, jeunes, innocents, encore au soleil. L'ombre de la guerre, les ténèbres du combat, tout ça, ils ne le connaissent pas. Sirius prend sa tête entre ses mains, soupire. Il ne veut plus les voir, ces jeunes gens qu'il ne reconnaît plus. Il ne veut plus être nargué par ces sourires qui lui rappellent douloureusement à quel point il est seul et reclus.

Et alors qu'il contemple le bout de ses pieds, un éclat noir attire son attention. Sous le lit, une boîte couleur corbeau, laquée, sur laquelle il avait gravé 'Sirius' en lettre argentée. Sa boîte à souvenirs. James s'était longuement moqué de lui, et Sirius avait fini par l'oublier. Il l'avait mise sous son lit, dissimulée sous de vieux draps sales. Quelqu'un avait dû la trouver, quand il était parti en hâte de cette maison qu'il a tant détestée.

Il s'accroupit et la sort de sa cachette. Le verrou semble abîmé, mais Sirius est certain que personne n'a réussi à le forcer. Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne se souvient plus de l'incantation. La simple phrase qu'il doit prononcer pour l'ouvrir. Il réfléchit longuement, observe la boîte sous tous ses angles, et la voit. Juste en-dessous du verrou, la gravure maladroite : _ici sont mes souvenirs_. Il prend sa baguette et tapote le couvercle. Il se souvient encore du jour où son oncle lui a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure cachette pour une clé qu'à la vue de tous.

– Ici sont mes souvenirs.

Le verrou émet un bruit sec et s'ouvre. A l'intérieur de la boîte, des lettres, des photos, encore des photos. Des prototypes de la carte du Maraudeur, des mots codés échangés avec Prongs, Moony et Wormtail, des plumes en sucre, quelques dragées de Bertie Crochue et un bout d'écharpe de Gryffondor. Les yeux humides, il relit les lettres, les mots, rit devant les images de ces jours passés à faire les idiots. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il passe hors de ce monde, à revenir dix-huit, vingt, vingt-trois années en arrière, à revivre ses éclats de rire et ses courses poursuites dans le château. La boîte est vide à présent, et il s'apprête à tout ranger, quand il la remarque. Coincée contre un des bords, une enveloppe. Il la saisit, fronce les sourcils. Le sceau qui la scelle est rouge et marqué de ce qui semble être une mauvaise représentation d'une patte de chien. De l'autre côté, il lit le nom du destinataire écrit de façon assurée. _Sirius Black_. Et alors, il se souvient. Oui, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal, Mr …Hamilton ? Huntington ? Il ne se souvenait plus, il n'était resté que deux semaines durant sa quatrième année, juste assez longtemps pour pouvoir leur donner une retenue, à lui ses amis. Et alors qu'ils s'imaginaient nettoyer une salle ou copier des lignes, le professeur leur avait demandé d'écrire une lettre. Une simple lettre, à eux-mêmes, qu'ils ne liraient que quelques années plus tard. Il était assez étrange, et Sirius et James avaient longtemps ri de cette punition idiote. Mais ils l'avaient fait, sérieusement, car les premiers essais bâclés furent réduit en poussière par le professeur qui n'avait pas un grand sens de l'humour.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sirius ouvre l'enveloppe et déplie le parchemin encore bien conservé. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il constate que si le début est plutôt bien rédigé, la qualité de l'écriture se dégrade au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et il a une vague image de ce parchemin posé sur la table, de sa tête appuyé contre sa main droite alors qu'il écrit, et surtout de son ennui. Secouant la tête, il commence la lecture.

_Cher… Eh bien cher moi-même,_

_Comme tu le sais sûrement, je m'appelle Sirius Black, et je suis élève à Gryffondor en quatrième année. Si je t'écris – m'écris ? – cette lettre, c'est parce que j'ai fait une bêtise. Oui, le professeur Hudson nous a attrapé, James, Remus, Peter et moi pendant qu'on essayait de laver les cheveux de Snivellus avec du Recur'vite, et il n'a pas trouvé ça drôle, ni utile apparemment. Enfin bref, on doit donc s'écrire une lettre, voilà notre punition… Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, franchement, tu me connais assez non ? _

_Bon, le professeur vient de regarder ma lettre et m'a demandé de te parler de mes projets pour le futur, alors allons-y ! Quand je serai grand, je serai Auror, comme ça, je pourrai me battre contre ces satanés Mangemorts et mettre mes idiots de cousins en prison. Et mon idiot de frère pendant qu'on y est. Tu le sais, il est à Serpentard en troisième année, mais il a déjà été repéré par Malfoy et Follatrix, alors je pense qu'il en deviendra un dès qu'il sortira de Poudlard. Bon, je m'en fous, il fait ce qu'il veut j'en ai plus rien à faire de lui. Mais j'espère qu'il tombera pas sur moi, plus tard, parce que je serai pas tendre. _

_Après ça, quand Voldemort sera mort, je me marierai avec une fille, il faudra que j'en trouve une de mon âge, puisque Marlene a décidé de sortir avec cet idiot de Gideon Prewett. Franchement, je sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Je veux dire, oui, il est plus vieux que moi, oui, il a son âge, mais quand même, je suis plutôt beau moi-même, beaucoup plus que cette carotte sur patte, non ? Et puis moi aussi, je peux me battre contre des Mangemorts, et moi aussi j'aime le Quidditch, et puis je pourrais très bien être un batteur si je le voulais ! Mais bon, les filles sont compliquées et il se trouve qu'elle préfère ce prétentieux à moi. _

_Enfin bref, avec cette fille, j'aurai deux enfants, d'abord une fille, puis un garçon. Et puis un chien. Enfin pas avec elle, on l'adoptera, quoi. On sortira souvent avec James, Lily (parce qu'ils seront ensemble à ce moment, je suis certain que Lily en aura tellement marre que James la harcèle comme ça qu'elle cèdera juste pour le faire taire) (et cette tâche d'encre, c'est James qui me bouscule pendant que j'écris) je disais donc qu'on sortira souvent avec James, Lily, Remus et Peter, et puis leurs copines, et nos enfants s'amuseront. Il n'y aura plus rien n'à craindre puisque l'autre taré sera mort._

_On habitera une petite maison à Pré-Au-Lard, de préférence à côté de Zonko. Bon, évidemment, toi qui lis ça maintenant, tu n'as peut-être pas tout ce que je voudrais, mais bon, j'espère bien que Voldemort est parti depuis un moment quand tu lis ça, ou qu'au moins, toi, James, Remus et Peter, vous vous battez pour y remédier. Ah, ça m'ennuie maintenant, je veux savoir ce que je serai à vingt-cinq ans, où je serai et ce que je dois faire pour améliorer ma situation si je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il faut. Il faudrait peut-être que je travaille pour être sûr d'être Auror. Ou bien que je commence à économiser pour m'acheter cette maison, parce que je sens que mes parents ne m'aideront pas. _

_Bon, c'est pas que le temps est long, mais j'ai hâte de retourner dans la salle commune pour prendre le reste du Récur'vite et retrouver Snivellus pour terminer de lui laver les cheveux. D'ailleurs je trouve qu'on devrait nous décerner une médaille pour ça, parce que la graisse de ses cheveux est une atteinte à la pudeur, ou un truc dans le genre._

_Ben voilà, l'heure est passée, et je peux enfin partir, donc souhaite-moi bonne chance, et puis si cette lettre a une suite, c'est qu'on s'est fait prendre._

_Moi – ou toi ? _

Il faut un moment à Sirius pour émerger de sa lecture et se rendre compte qu'il pleure. Oui, il pleure, à chaudes larmes, même. Il a mal, mal au cœur, mal au ventre, mal, tout simplement. Ah, s'il avait su ! Ah s'il avait pu ! Toute cette lettre, cette lettre idiote et sans intérêt, elle lui arrache le cœur. Comment se fait-il qu'il souffre autant devant tant de stupidité, d'idiotie, de… Il lâche un soupir et un gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge, seul témoin des sanglots qui menacent de le submerger. D'innocence. De joie. De dynamisme. De bonheur. Tout ce qui lui manque. Marlene est morte. Gideon est mort. Même Dorcas, celle qu'il pensait être la mère de ses enfants et sa femme, est morte. Et puis James. Et puis Lily. Et tant d'autres. Vingt-et-un ans qu'il avait écrit cette lettre, et rien ne s'était réalisé. Il n'était pas devenu Auror, il avait été emprisonné pendant treize longues années pour le meurtre de son meilleur ami et de sa femme. Il n'avait pas eu Marlene, ni Dorcas, ni aucune autre femme. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfants, pas de foyer, pas de sortie entre amis, à peine des sorties. Il n'a rien. Plus rien. Tout est parti, tout n'est plus que poussière qui s'envole et disparaît dans un rayon de soleil. Il s'effondre et pleure longuement. _Rien_.

Le soleil se lève, la lumière envahit peu à peu sa chambre. Sirius ouvre les yeux, grimace lorsqu'il tente de bouger. Son dos est douloureux d'avoir dormi dans une position inconfortable, et sa tête le lance affreusement. Il se redresse difficilement et soupire en voyant devant lui éparpillées lettres et photos. Et puis _cette_ lettre. Il range tout soigneusement, puis remet enfin le parchemin dans son enveloppe et la pose délicatement sur les autres. Dans quelques années, il ouvrira à nouveau cette boîte, il relira cette lettre et peut-être qu'il aura réalisé quelque chose de ce qui y est écrit. Ignorant cette douleur dans sa poitrine et ces larmes qui menacent de couler, il ferme la boîte, la replace avec douceur sous le lit et y jette un drap dessus.

Il se relève, s'étire longuement et se poste à côté de la fenêtre, observant longuement le soleil terminer de se lever, les rayons se faire moins timides et illuminer Londres d'une lueur orangée. Pour le moment, il doit laisser ces souvenirs de côté, oublier ce petit garçon qui a écrit cette lettre, oublier ses amis, la vie dont il rêvait. Il doit essayer de vivre et tenter d'embrasser un futur différent de celui qu'il voulait. Il doit leur dire adieu. A ces jours heureux.


End file.
